1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a flash memory controller, a flash memory device and a method for determining a type of a memory device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The flash memory devices can be classified into two types, double data rate NAND-type (DDR NAND-type) flash memory device and single data rate NAND-type (SDR NAND-type) flash memory device. A flash memory controller, built in the flash memory device, will detect a type of the flash memory device automatically when the flash memory controller starts up, and then the flash memory controller can be correctly operated.
The conventional flash memory controller determines the type of the flash memory device by reading a content of a specific bit stored in a flash memory chip. However, because an error may have occurred when the flash memory controller reads the content of the specific bit, and an address of the specific bit may be varied when flash memory controllers are provided by different manufacturers, the flash memory controller may erroneously determine the type of the flash memory device when a single bit is used in this determination step, which influences the operations of the flash memory device.